¿Te tengo que decir adios?
by Midory
Summary: Hilary tiene que irse para continuar sus estudios en otro lado, a Tyson no le agrada mucho, pero de todos modos se despide de ella de una manera muy especial, esta muy cortito y no es yaoi.


Esta historia no hace con fines de lucro, solo se hace por diversión

Espero que les guste a mi en lo particular me gusta mucho esta pareja, así que espero lo disfruten...

¿Te tengo que decir adiós?

_-¡Que lindo día!_ –dijo una chica viendo por la ventana, lo que había dicho era muy cierto, el sol brillaba en un cielo azul, sin ninguna nube que interfiriera el azul de del cielo, la chica se veía encantada _-Va a ser perfecto para que los chicos, practiquen,-_pensó _–Nada puede arruinar este día –_ se dijo a si misma, salió de su cama, aun llevaba puesta su la pijama, se lo quito y la aventó sin mucho cuidado en un cesto de ropa sucia, busco en su armario algo que ponerse, opto por unos pantalones ajustados y una blusa negra que le combinaba perfectamente, coloco una chamarra del mismo color del pantalón –_hoy este haciendo un poco de frió... bien después de todo se acerca el otoño_ -recapacitó mientras se dirigía por un cepillo para poder desenredar su corto cabello castaño...

-¡Creo que se me vería bien, largo, pienso que es el momento de dejarlo crecer -dijo ella dirigiéndose al espejo de su cuarto, se sonrío al ver que el espejo le devolvía un reflejo muy agradable, una adorable muchacha de 17 años de corto cabello castaño del mismo color de sus ojos, se sonrió al verse no es que fuera muy engreída, pero estaba muy orgullosa de su físico, a pesar de no ser muy alta tenia un cuerpo que muchas otras muchachas envidiarían, se miro, no solo su cuerpo era lo hermoso de ella, su rostro pálido, labios finos y nariz respingona, completaban su muy atractiva persona, procedió a terminar de cepillar su cabello mientras que escuchaba que alguien le llamaba a través de la puerta de su habitación

-¡Hilary! –escucho de una voz femenina, no le extraño en lo absoluto, se dirigió a abrir la puerta para recibirla con una sonrisa mientras que decía un cortes:

-¿Si mama? –una mujer ya algo madura entro en la habitación, era bastante parecida a su hija, la única diferencia entre ellas eran los ojos oscuros que su madre poseía, en cambio su cabello era exactamente del mismo color, sin embargo, la mujer ya tenía unos hilos de plata cruzando por su cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto la chica al ver a su madre, parecía un poco molesta, Hilary no entendía nada, menos aun cuando ella le enseño un papel que traía en la mano desde que entro en la habitación

-¿Qué es esto? –dijo desdoblando sin mucho cuidado el papel, pudo notar que era una boleta de calificaciones del semestre pasado, no es que fueran muy malas pero tampoco eran las mejores –mis calificaciones –dijo ella viendo a su madre –no me fue muy bien –dijo ella como sin darle importancia, doblo nuevamente el papel y lo puso a un lado en su escritorio

-¿Es todo lo que dices?

-Si... no me fue muy bien pero... eso es todo –dijo ella sin preocuparse, su madre parecía exasperada

-Hilary, por dios no puedo creerlo, míralas, un 8 en matemáticas, un 7.5 en literatura, un...

-¿Cuál es el punto? –dijo ella sintiéndose levemente enfadada

-Hilary, no te conozco eras la mejor de la clase y ahora...

-Lo sigo siendo, solo este semestre... estuve un... poco baja en calificaciones... he tenido otras prioridades –se sonrió al ver en su escrito un portarretratos en donde estaba colocada una foto se sus inseparables amigos- vamos mama, no me fue tan mal

-¡Tan mal!

-Si, mi calificación más baja es ese 7.5 puedo recuperarme... –al mujer miro la hoja doblada de las calificaciones y luego el portarretratos que la muchacha había mirado antes con tanto cariño

-Si tan solo no pasaras tanto tiempo con esos amigos tuyos

-Mama –dijo ella empezándose a enfadar de verdad –paso el tiempo que considere necesario con ellos, además hemos estado muy ocupados, después de todo esto de Bega y...

-Si linda, todo esta muy bien, pero pierdes mucho tiempo, con ellos estas conciente de que el año siguiente entras en la facultad y...

-Y tengo un buen promedio mama, puedo entrar en la escuela que yo quiera –dijo Hilary tratando de poner fin a la discusión, volviendo a cepillar su cabello, finalmente vio algo que le sorprendió el reflejo le enseñaba a su madre, sacando algo de una bolsa de su pantalón, Hilary se volteo de inmediato, juraría que vio en su rostro una expresión de culpabilidad

-Lo siento cariño, pero deseo lo mejor para ti –la mujer le enseño nuevamente un papel, pero esta vez, no era ninguna nota de su escuela, más bien un tríptico de una escuela diferente a la suya, Hilary, vio el nombre que encabezaba el tríptico "Colegio Wit"

-"Colegio Wit"¿que es esto? –Hilary abrió el tríptico y leyó entre líneas, "excelentes instalaciones", "Francia" e "Internado" –Hilary se sobresalto y no pudo evitar gritar

-¡INTERNADO¡FRANCIA¿ES BROMA?

-No Hilary

-Pero...

-Tu padre y yo estamos de acuerdo...

-Pero...

-Te hemos inscrito en este internado para tu ultimo año en la preparatoria... y para los dos primeros años de la facultad...

-¿QUÉ?

-Ahí puedes encontrar una especialidad muy buena y...

-Mama, por favor...

-Es lo mejor cariño

-No...

-... es el mejor en toda Europa y...

-Yo no quiero ir... mama

-Lo siento. La decisión ya la tomamos

-¿SIN CONSULTARME PRIMERO?

-Queremos lo mejor para ti

-Pero no puede ser... el equipo y los chicos y...Ty... –la chica cayo en la ultima palabra su madre ya se veía bastante molesta y lo ultimo que quería que escuchara era que estaba enamorada de uno de los chicos del equipo, sintió que dos gruesas lagrimas salían de sus enormes ojos castaños que miraban fijamente a su madre

-Si ellos te quieren tanto se alegraran por ti

-Mama...

-Solo serán tres años

-Tres años es muchísimo tiempo...

-¡Suficiente Hilary! Tu padre y yo solo queremos lo mejor para ti, así que deja de comportarte como una chiquilla de 10 años... partes mañana al medio día

La mujer salió de la habitación dando un portazo, y dando a entender que la disputa con su hija estaba terminada.

-No puede ser –dijo ella sintiendo que los ojos se le inundaban en lagrimas...

Más tarde ese día en casa del líder del equipo, estaban ya todos reunidos, no era de extrañar, después de todo lo que había pasado con Bega hace menos de un año, los había unido mucho más, siempre todos los días se reunían en casa del campeón mundial, no era que entrenaran mucho, más bien se le había convertido en un habito que no podían evitar, estar ahí era como el segundo hogar para todos

-La cena esta lista –dijo Hilary sin poner mucha atención en lo que decía, a pesar de la mala noticia que había recibido en la mañana no les habia querido amargar el día, por eso lo dejo hasta el ultimo instante en que pudo guardarlo

-Oye, Hilary¿estas bien? –dijo Kenny con amabilidad, viendo por lo visto no era una gran actriz puesto que la habían descubierto por mucho que intentara ocultarlo

-Si... Kenny... porque...

-Bueno desde que llegaste has estado un poco cabizbaja –dijo lógico el chico rubio viendo ahora también a Hilary que cada vez se sentía más en un callejón sin salida

-Pues...

-¿Problemas en casa? –dijo tomando la palabra esta vez Rey, ya que la ultima vez que ella se habia comportado así, había sido por una disputa familiar, pero esta vez no era lo que se esperaba, Hilary vio a cada uno de los muchachos, todos parecían preocupados, inclusive Kai, que trataba de permanecer distante de la platica, pero parecía todo menos desinteresado, Hilary entonces volteo hacia Tyson que comía su cena y fingía no poner mucha atención, se sintió un poco molesta, pero lo paso por alto y comenzó a hablar...

-Yo... he tenido una pelea con mi madre...

-¿Te castigo? - pregunto Max extrañado, ya que todos conocían a la madre de Hilary y aunque si era una mujer muy amable cuando se enojaba era una persona temible

-No...yo...

-Ha sido algo grave por lo que veo

-Si... así es Rey –dijo ella sin atreverse a mirar a nadie a los ojos todavía menos aun a Tyson

-Me ha dicho ...

-Vamos dilo rápido, lo estas haciendo mucho de emoción–dijo Tyson como sin darle importancia, Hilary levanto la vista finalmente, Tyson era el que parecía mucho más relajado que todos, había terminado su cena y ahora estaba tirado de espaldas mirando el techo, tenía una expresión de indeferencia en la cara, Hilary, sintió que la cara se ponía roja del coraje

-¡No te interesa!-dijo ella enfadándose de verdad ni cuando estaba discutiendo con su madre se había sentido tan molesta pero ahí si se enfureció, se levanto del piso del dojo en el que estaban reunidos y le grito, queriendo desquitar con el todo el odio que traía dentro

-¡NO TE INTERESA EN LO MAS MINIMO LO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO!

-CLARO QUE SI PERO...

-¡NO TE INTERESA!

-QUE SI... PERO...

-¡Y YO QUE ESTABA TODA PREOCUPADA, POR IRME Y... –Tyson entonces entendio perfectamente su extraño comportamiento y sin preocuparse por interrumpirla dijo:

-¿Te vas? –dijo Tyson sin dar crédito a lo que había oído, Hilary le miro fijamente y dijo casi en forma de un susurro

-Iré a Francia a terminar mi educación

-Bromeas –dijo el olvidado por completo a los otros presentes en la habitación que solo veían la conversación sin nadie atreverse a decir nada

-No –contesto ella con voz queda, Tyson parecía sumamente contrariado, sin duda no era eso lo que había espera escuchar

-Pero...

-Es decisión de mis padres... ya me han inscrito y...

-...no puede ser... ¿ya les has dicho...

-Claro –dijo ella viendo con demasiado interés el piso

-¿Y?

-No cambiaran de decisión, ni mama, ni papa

-Pero...

-Creen que es lo mejor... ya me han inscrito... tengo que irme

-Pero Hilary no puedes dejar el equipo -dijo Tyson tomandole del brazo con fuerza pero sin lastimarla, Hilary le miro a los ojos se veía realmente preocupado, Hilary se mordio un labio cuando el mascullo su nombre, se solto con una violenciano necesaria y sin atraverse a verlo a los ojos

-No puedo, tengo que... tengo que irme –dijo Hilary saliendo de la habitación con una velocidad que sorprendió, ninguno de lo chicos hizo nada por detenerle, ni siquiera Tyson, pero no porque no quisiera, sino porque, no encontraba alguna palabra con que llamarle, veía aun la puerta por la cual había salido la chica mientras que escuchaba a lo lejos a alguien decir algo

-No puedo creerlo, después de todo parecía que Hilary se iba a quedar con nosotros y ahora...

-Es suficiente Kenny-dijo Kai abriendo por primera vez la boca, al ver directamente a Tyson que aun conservaba la mirada perdida, Max se levanto rápidamente y fue a su lado tomando su hombro como una muestra de sincera amistad

-¿Amigo estas bien?

-Hilary se va –dijo el sin siquiera molestarse en voltearle a ver, Max no supo que decir pocas veces lo había visto tan afectado

-Es solo por un tiempo Tyson, seguro que regresara y... –dijo Rey tratando de animarlo, pero el no parecía poner mucha atención en sus palabras

-No...-mascullo Tyson saliendo por la misma puerta por la que había salido hace apenas unos segundos, los muchachos le siguieron con la mirada hasta que se perdió de su vista, no vieron más...

-Es tan tarde, no debí de haber salido corriendo – pensaba la muchacha –además olvide mi chamarra en casa de Tyson, que boba –se cruzo en brazos para poder proporcionarse algo de calor, cosa que fue casi inútil puesto que la blusa que llevaba era muy delgada, las mejillas se le estaban poniendo coloradas debido al frió, se encogió un poco –quizás deba de regresar a casa –pensó viendo la hora en su reloj –las 8:30 pm, no, no quiero irme todavía, aun no –dijo ella sentándose, en la pequeña colina en la que tantas veces se había sentado con Tyson para hablar, recargo su cabeza en sus rodillas miro frente a ella, se encontraba aquel viejo puente, en el que bajo el tantas veces había visto a sus compañeros, batallar, entrenar, discutir...

-Los voy a extrañar –dijo en voz bien alta, de lo cual luego se arrepintió pues se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, se irguió completamente casi salto de la impresión, pero se tranquilizo al reconocer la voz

-Menos mal que nos vas a extrañar

-¡TYSON! –grito ella emocionada al verle, el estaba ahí frente a ella con una gran sonrisa, Hilary le veía encantada, sin embargo pronto rectifico su conducta y con una fingida tosesita dijo -¿Qué haces aquí?

Sin embargo el no le respondió se quito su chamarra y la paso por sus hombros

-Esta un poco fresco debe de tener frió

-No, digo... si... yo... esta... bien... pero...¿cómo me...

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí –dijo el sentándose a su lado, Hilary se sorprendió, -_Creo que me conoce mejor que yo_ – la chica se le quedo viendo maravillada, hasta que escucho que el chico volvía a hablar

-¿Así que te vas?

-Si –dijo ella mirando con demasiado interés el pasto, por unos momentos ninguno de los dos hablo, finalmente Tyson fue el que lo hizo de nuevo

-¿Cuándo?

-Mañana al medio día

-Ya veo –se mordió un labio miro de reojo a Hilary parecía que estaba aguantando mucho por no llorar, la conocía, sabía que era demasiado orgullosa para demostrar sus sentimientos, así que opto por parecer un ligeramente más alegre

-Bueno... me alegro por ti... tu sabes... siempre te gusto estudiar... y... ahí esta muy bien me imagino...

-Si, tengo entendido que es una muy buena escuela

-Que bien

-Si –dijo el perdiendo nuevamente su falsa sonrisa no podía pensar que el día siguiente ya no vería a la muchacha que siempre lo había estado acompañando, aun cuando la mayoría de los miembros de su equipo lo habían abandonado, ella no, ella lo había estado apoyando, sin importarle nada más, era tan importante lo que ella había hecho por el, se decidió, si al menos se iba mañana al menos no iba a dejar que se fuera sin haberle dicho todo...

-Hilary -Tyson –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, ambos rieron de una forma nerviosa, Hilary, miro a sus ojos y dijo como si se disculpara

-Lo siento tu primero...

-No...Hil...

-Tu primero...

-Hil...

-¡QUE TU PRIMERO!

-Ok... bien... –se rasco la cabeza un poco nervioso por la mirada fija de Hilary –yo...eh, quiza, no... eh... me creas...pero... te voy a extrañar –la sonrisa en los labios de Hilary desapareció unos segundos y sin pensar bien en lo que dijo contesto

-¿Es todo?

-¿Eh?... pues...eh, no... yo... es decir... tu...eh... –el muchacho se puso color tomate miraba el piso como si buscara una salida a esa vergonzosa situación, pero sin duda no iba a mirar a Hilary de eso estaba completamente seguro, sin embargo quisiera o no lo iba a tener a tener que hacer, puesto que la chica le había tomado con suavidad sus mejillas, obligándolo a verla

-Eres un tonto Tyson –dijo ella con las mejillas chapeteadas, se inclino un poco y beso con ternura al chico que estaba frente a ella, Tyson embriagado por este nuevo sentimiento abrazo con demasiada fuerza a la chica demasiada que puesto que casi la tumba en el suelo, sin embargo eso no hizo que se detuvieran, más bien fue la inútil necesidad del oxigeno lo que los hizo truncar su unión.

-Lo siento –dijo Tyson al verla en el piso frente a el, parecía que iba a explotar debido al vivo color rojo que mostraba en su cara, parecía apenado de verdad pero no hizo ningún tipo de movimiento que indicara que se quería levantar, lo único que cruzaba por su mente es que estaba encima de la muchacha más bonita de todo el mundo y que no la quería dejar ir, aunque ya estaba predestinado que si lo haría, vio con detenimiento a la muchacha, ella tampoco parecía incomoda por la posición en la que se encontraban, bajo su vista de sus ojos a sus labios, rojos y brillantes a su cuello largo y a sus senos ya ahora grandes y bien definidos, subió otra vez su vista y la poso nuevamente en sus finos labios y finalmente en sus ojos y sin recapacitar dijo

-Eres hermosísima –Hilary rió ligeramente, vio al chico sobre a ella, por un momento recordó, como lo odiaba, o fingía odiarlo, lo que fuera, ese absurdo sentimiento ya había pasado, cualquier tipo de rencor o molestia que le causara se había esfumado, toco con delicadeza su rostro sus coloradas mejillas, su nariz, bajo su mano hacia su pecho y la dejo ahí un momento, pudo sentir la respiración acelerada del chico y el corazón latirle a mil por hora, paso su mano entonces por sus brazo ahora marcado y bien definido, atrás había quedado aquel chiquillo flacucho, deslizo sus delicados dedos por su brazo hasta que pudo llegar nuevamente a su mejilla

-Sabes, siempre me gustaste, tal vez por eso nunca quise dejar el equipo... –vio como Tyson se encogió un poco apenado, entonces ella nuevamente tomo la iniciativa, diciendo de forma suave –ven aquí – le acerco nuevamente a su boca, pero esta vez, el tierno beso no fue solo eso, esta vez, estaba acompañado de caricias que se hacían un poco más intensas en cada momento

-Estoy un poco nervioso –dijo Tyson al no poder desabrochar su pantalón, Hilary con una risita le dijo

-Que torpe –Tyson rió nerviosamente y desabrocho un poco su pantalón para poder inclinarse nuevamente sobre la chica, vio con ella levantaba su mano y la dirigía a su cabeza, tomo su gorra y la aventó bien lejos

-Me gusta tu pelo –dijo al pasar sus dedos entre el...

-Besos inexpertos –Hilary besaba su cuello, como si de ello dependiera su vida, se sonrojaba al sentirlo estremecerse entre sus caricias, realmente no sabia si lo hacia correctamente pero ella lo disfrutaba y por lo que sentía el también.

-Eso no es justo –dijo Tyson como un murmullo, besando el comienzo de sus senos, atrás había quedado la niña, eso lo sabia, lo sentía y comprobaba, pronto no hubo lugar por el que no se exploraran, de pies a cabeza concentrándose en las partes más sensibles, era un deleite y goce inexplicable

-Dime su te lastimo

-Si –mascullo ella, sintió como se tensaba entre sus brazos y con un tono de voz muy poco sueve le dijo

-¿No te lastimo?

-...no... continua... dijo ella sonrojándose, Tyson continuo así como ella le había dicho, pero se preocupo al ver que unas gruesas lagrimas cruzaban sus rostro

-¡Hil!

-Continua –mascullo aferrándose a su espalda

Un sonido gutural se escapo de la garganta de este, que se confundió con un Te amo de ambas partes, la tranquilidad volvió a reinar la noche, solo una pequeños y apenas perceptibles jadeos reinaban el lugar

-Tyson –mascullo Hilary abrazando al muchacho con suma tristeza, Tyson vio como la muchacha seguía llorando, sintió un nudo en el estomago, entendió que no era una clase de dolor físico lo que sentía, era algo mucho más profundo, lo comprendió todo...

-¿Vas a volver verdad?

-Claro que si tonto –dijo ella llenándole de besos, Tyson los recibía sin ningún tipo de inhibición –no te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente dijo ella dulcemente, Tyson se rió bajo sus caricias y dijo con una sonrisa nada sincera en su rostro

-¡No me vayas a dejar por algún tipo atiborrado de libros!-Hilary se rió de alguna u otra forma el siempre la hacía sonreír, realmente lamentaba muchísimo que tuviera que irse, pero sin embargo siguió con el juego

-¡Y tu no me vayas a dejar por la primera que te pase enfrente!

-¡Me crees capaz?

-Claro que si... les pediré a los muchachos que te den un jalón de orejas por mi

-Pero no le digas a Kai, seguro que va a ser el más duro de todos

-A el personalmente se lo pediré

-¡Que mala eres, no le puedes decir a Max, o a Rey!

-Max, es muy tierno para eso, y Rey un "Don Juan", no creo que me sirvan mucho

Ambos rieron por unos instantes, Hilary se acurruco en su pecho y escucho al muchacho decir

-Te amo –dijo el con una sonrisa en la cara –no quiero que te vayas

-Te prometo que volveré, podremos vernos y hablarnos y...

-¿Vendrás en vacaciones?

-Claro... pero tu también iras a visitarme

-Por supuesto

-Entonces no digas más, esta noche, es nuestra, soy tuya, y tu mío, hasta que llegue el amanecer

-Es una promesa

Al día siguiente al medio día en el aeropuerto de la ciudad, los chicos despedían a su amiga deseándole lo mejor y esperando que regresara pronto, sin duda todos la iban a extrañar, a pesar de que Hilary no fuera una pieza fundamental en el equipo, todos le tenia una gran estima

-Van a ir a visitarme ¿verdad?

-Sabes que si –dijo Max abrazado a la chica, seguida de sus demás compañeros, Rey le dio un beso en la mejilla y Kai le dio un apretón de manos como despedía, una sorprendente muestra de cariño según Max, mientras Rey consolaba a un triste Kenny que trataba inútilmente de no llorar, Hilary hacía el chico que mas le interesaba Tyson

-Odio las despedidas

-Si, yo también

-Nos vemos...

-Si

-Los tres años pasaran muy rápido ya veras

-No lo creo

-Pues créelo

-Te voy a extrañar –dijo el abrazando inesperadamente a la chica, ella lo abrazo de igual manera ignorando por completo las caras de bobos de sus compañeros, se besaron detenidamente en los labios una vez separados el le dijo de una forma casi imperceptible -¿te tengo que decir adiós?

-No adiós... hasta luego –dijo ella despidiéndose tocando con su dedo sus labios, el le miro por unos segundos como si cavilara algo, Hilary ya se daba media vuelta, pero se detuvo al oír:

-¡Espera!

-¿Eh? –Tyson se quito la gorra se la puso, Hilary no entendía nada, y el entonces procedió a explicarle de una forma muy delicada

-¿Sabes lo que significa esa gorra para mi?

-... si claro

-Pues entonces quiero que te la lleves

-Pero Tyson...

-No te la estoy regalando, no quiero que te atrevas a quedártela, quiero que vuelvas dentro de tres años y me la regreses

La chica le volvió a besar de forma intensa y dijo

-Te amo –se dio media vuelta y subió al avión, Tyson le vio marcharse, mientas que los chicos mascullaban

-¡SE BESARON!

-¡NO PUEDE SER!

-¡HAN VISTO LO QUE YO!

-¡LO HAN HECHO!

Los chicos corrieron a sujetar al muchacho que aun seguía viendo el avión con una mirada extraña en la cara

-¿QUÉ DIABLOS FUE ESO?

-¿qué?

-¡BESASTE A HILARY!

-¡TU NO ERES ASI!

-¿TE SIENTES BIEN TYSON!

-¿Qué tiene de raro? solo me despedí de mi novia!

-¡NOVIA!

-Levanta el brazo, no, no así mas derecho... bien, así esta bien... listo... ahora, lanza...

Un pequeñito de alrededor 5 años lanzaba su bey con toda la fuera que le era posible mientras que su entrenador le animaba felizmente

-¡MUY BIEN ERES MUY BUENO!

-¡GRACIAS ENTRENADOR!

-Bien sigue así si sigues así puede incluso que algún día seas tan bueno como yo –pequeño se veia encantado y con la esperanza de ser mejor que el campeón mundial siguió entrenado

-Tienes muchos admiradores Tyson –dijo el chico rubio tomando agua de una botella, parecía cansado, pero muy feliz

-Tu sabes un gran campeón mundial, como yo, debe de tenerlos

-¿Algún día se te quitara lo presumido?

-¡QUE DIJISTE REY! –dijo el chico volteando al ver al muchacho que entrenaba a un grupo de niñas que le veían con ojos de amor

-No creo que a Mariah le gustaría ver esto –dijo Max de forma tranquila rascando su cabeza

-Cierto, después de todo es un poco celosa –dijo Kenny apareciendo casi de repente junto con laptop en la mano

-¡Jefe ya llegaste!

-Si, por cierto, me hablo Kai

-¿Kai?

-Si

-¿Y ahora que excusa tiene para llegar tarde?

-Quizás se topo con alguna chica bonita

-Es lo más seguro, desde que tomo la presidencia de la compañía de su abuelo tiene montón de chicas a sus pies

-Cierto –Kenny se limpio una gotita de sudor que le salía al ver los comentarios maliciosos de sus amigos, no dio más importancia y procedió a decir el mensaje que Kai le había dado

-Dijo que tendría una junta y que llegaría tarde que empecemos sin el...

-¿De verdad será una junta?

-A lo mejor es una junta, con piernas largas y ojos verdes

-No lo dudo...

-¡Pero que se cree ese Kai que la escuela de beys se va a manejar sola, necesitamos más entrenadores!

-No exageres Tyson, incluyendo a Mariam, ya somos 15 maestros

-Si, Mariam... y a ti te debe de dar mucho gusto¿no Maxy?

-¿Eh?

-Si desde que Mariam, llego al equipo se te ve siempre muy sonriente amigo...

-Y eso que solo lleva una semana

-No se de que hablan... –dijo el rojo hasta las orejas –pero creo que debo de seguir entrenado a mis estudiantes

-Y yo a mis lindas alumnas...

-Tienes suerte de que Mariah no este por aquí... oye jefe a donde vas...

-Tengo que terminar de modificar estos beys, los chicos, quieren que se los tenga en una semana

-Bien

Tyson se dio vuelta y siguió viendo a sus pequeños alumnos entrenar con sus beys, emocionados por lo avances que tenía, escucho tras de el

-¿Son buenos?

-Mucho... tienen talento...

-Yo más bien diría que tienen un gran entrenador

-También-dijo el soñado por los cometarios de la persona que le hablaba aun no se molestaba en darse la vuelta, ya que era muy común que pasara gente por su prestigiosa escuela de bey-blades y se detuviera a alagar a los entrenadores... en especial las chicas

-Es usted un poco presumido ¿no?

-Solo soy sincero –dijo el seguro de si mismo volteando finalmente a ver a la persona que estaba detrás de el, solía escuchar que era un tanto arrogante la mayor parte del tiempo, pero, no de extraños, vio a una hermosa mujer joven vestida de una forma muy sugestiva, el continuoviéndole, tenia su larguísimo pelo castaño sujetado en una cola de caballo y unos lentes oscuros, era una mujer muy guapa, se sonrió

-Has crecido mucho –dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro, mostró sus perfectos dientes blancos, el se extraño, puesto que estaba seguro que no le conocía, la chica se acerco a el, con paso seguro, el muchacho sin embargo parecía muy confundido

-¿Quien eres?... ¿qué...?

-¿No te acuerdas de mi?... –dijo la mujer con un tono de voz muy sensual, Tyson le miro de forma extraña y no pudo decir mas que...

-Pues...

-Eres un despistado... esta bien... que tengo un par de años sin venir... pero... –le miro por encima de sus lentes, entre más hablaba el parecía más confundido

-¿Te conozco?

La mujer soltó una risita, tomo su bolso y lo abrió parecía que iba a sacar algo pero no lo hizo, empezó a hablar

-Te daré una pista... esta noche te veré en tu cuarto... como a media noche... me parece adecuado...

Tyson se puso rojo veía a la mujer y finalmente vio lo que saco de su bolso al tiempo que decía de una forma muy seductora

-Y no usare nada más que esto –la chica se puso una gorra roja, que el reconoció inmediatamente, Tyson casi no puso mantener la quijada en su lugar, la chica le beso por unos segundos...

-¡Hilary!

FIN

Ahora que lo he terminado, creo que es un poco cursi, pero ojalá que les haya gustado, dejen reviews, por fas


End file.
